The Hearty Experience
by FFKing1140
Summary: Based in the same AU as College Experience by Geishaaa, only 7 years into the future, after they've gotten married. Ichigo and Toshiro feel an emptiness, and they decide that they want a child, but end up with twins. Will they take good from this experience, or will they become distant?
1. Life after College

"Ichigo, do you think we're ready for a baby?" Toshiro asked, nervously, while running his hands through Ichigo's bright orange hair. "I know we are! Plus, you've even said that it feels empty with just the two of us." replied the strawberry, relaxed by his snowy husband's touch.

"Well, even if we decided to have a baby, neither of us can carry it, and I don't feel like adoption will fill the emptiness we both have been feeling," concerned, Toshiro got up off of his husband's lap, headed to the kitchen to make some tea to help him think. When he returned, he noticed Ichigo on his phone, clearly typing something. "Reminiscing about college, love?" The silverette asked, jokingly.

"I'm asking a couple of friends whom I've known for a long time for some help about this. I've already got a volunteer. I think we should schedule a time around our work schedules to meet with her." Ichigo said, with a smile that made Toshiro concerned that this would be someone who would be overly talkative and noisy, two things that he was hesitant to be around. "What's her name?" he questioned, sipping his tea. "It's Tatsuki Arisawa, a childhood friend of mine, she's like a sister." The overly excited strawberry exclaimed.

After about a week, they finally met up with Tatsuki, one of them ecstatic, the other being super shy. Tatsuki was very friendly and obviously protective of Ichigo, given that she saw one of the marks on his shoulder that looked fresh. "Ichigo, what happened to your arm?! Are you hurt? Did your husband do this to you?" she fretted.

"No, I'm not hurt, yes my husband did it, it's just a normal hickey, Tatsuki, calm down." Ichigo said calmly. "Oh, speaking of my husband, you haven't had the chance to meet him yet! 'Shiro, this is Tatsuki, the friend I mentioned. Tatsuki, this is my husband, Toshiro." The silverette gave a weak, obviously shy smile, while Tatsuki gave her famous 'If you hurt Ichigo I will hunt you down' smiles that made Toshiro even more nervous.

"So, Tatsuki, Ichigo mentioned that you wanted to carry a child for us?" Toshiro questioned, staying to the point of their meet-up. She smiled, "Of course! Anything for the one I protected during our childhood when he got bullied. I made a promise to his late mother that I would make sure he was never sad as long as I could help it." Ichigo blushed at her reply, knowing full well that Toshiro was impressed that Ichigo was bullied, given how nice he always seemed to be.

After their conversation, they agreed to make an appointment to get some eggs fertilized and implanted into Tatsuki so that soon they would finally have a real family in their home. As the date of the appointment grew closer, the more Toshiro grew impatient to be a father, even though he is only 21, and Ichigo is 26.

The big day came sooner than Ichigo was ready for, as he overslept, by twenty minutes, and they barely picked up Tatsuki in time for the operation. The doctors made a mixture of sperm from both males, and then implanted the solution into Tatsuki. After about a month, they went in to check if the procedure worked, and noticed there were twins!

"Oh my gosh! Shiro, we need to get a couple cribs soon!" Cried the strawberry, clearly tearing up. "But we don't know if they're both boys, girls, or one of each." sighed Toshiro. Tatsuki noticed that Toshiro was the rational one in their marriage, after he said that.

The three of them returned to the Kurosaki/Hitsugaya house to plan out telling the rest of their friends. Tatsuki was distraught over the fact that she wanted to keep it a secret from her friend Orihime, but knew that word spreads fast in Karakura, so one way or another, she would find out.


	2. They're Coming!

Ichigo, Toshiro, and Tastsuki were on the phone telling everyone in their social circle about the children. There was only one person left for each of them to call. Ichigo called his father, Toshiro called his cousin, and Tatsuki called Orihime. While Ichigo and Toshiro showed absolute pride in the occasion, Tatsuki was scared of what Orihime would say. "Hi 'Hime, how's it going? I've got something I wanted to talk to you about, if you're not busy right now." Tatsuki was shaking, her unease was barely noticeable though, as she tried to keep composure while she told her best friend about the twins. "Oh my GOSH! That's amazing, I never thought you the child bearing type!" was the reply, so loud that you would think Tatsuki had her phone on speaker.

Once Ichigo, and Toshiro finished up their calls, they sat down next to Tatsuki as if to give her morale support. Once she finished up with Orihime, she decided to head home, and figure out how to go about 8 more months with no karate or excessive amounts of exercise. Over the next few weeks, she found herself spending more time at Ichigo's house, and one day even brought over Orihime, so that the boys could meet her.

{A few months later}

The babies were due in about three weeks, they were one of each. Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Toshiro gathered around the nursery room, and began thinking of names ofor the two kids finally, they agreed on naming the boy Kuroyuki (Black Snow) and the girl Geisha, because they wanted to raise her to be graceful, yet able to stand up for herself.

They got to the hospital and checked Tatsuki into the maternity ward, and when asked who the father was, they replied simply with "yes" instead of one or the other, claiming that Tatsuki was a surrogate mother. The nurse was surprised that Tatsuki was doing this of her own free will and not for money. Offended, Tatsuki clarified that she agreed to give them children, on the condition that she is the godmother.

As soon as Tatsuki sat down in the waiting room to get assigned a room, the babies decided they were ready to come out. The doctors rushed by, and noticed Ichigo, as he was also a doctor. "Dr Kurosaki, would you be willing to help, although you don't work today, yet you're the father right?" Ichigo agreed to help deliver his two children. Toshiro was asked to wait in the waiting room with the other fathers. He was nervous about raising twins._

 **Author's note:** **I wanted to give more credit for the inspiration of this story than just saying her story inspired me, I decided to name one of the children after her. (** I can change it if you don't want me to do that, Geishaaa, also sorry if I assumed your gender and am wrong I can correct that too **)** **I think of Geishaaa as a friend because of how I enjoyed the College Experience up to where it is written now. Thank you for creating an amazing AU, and I hope you enjoy my story to the fullest as I have yours.**


	3. Some New Friends

In the coming days, Toshiro and Ichigo were spending more time together as they both took time off of work to raise their twins. Kuroyuki was more of a handful than his sister, Geisha. He would always want something at the most inconvenient times, while Geisha would wait until her parents were done taking care of her two minute younger twin.

Eventually, Ichigo and Toshiro decided they would each take care of one, and switch off each day. That way both twin got the attention he or she wanted, as well as neither child going hungry. If one wanted food, the other wanted held, and vice versa. When one wanted to take a nap, the other was crying or being noisy.

Over the next few months, the children became more tame, the two ended up making a routine of wake up, feed, change, nap, feed, bed repeat. About once every week Tatsuki would come by to see the children, as well as fill up the bottles of breastmilk for the little ones. She could only come and visit weekly because of her job working her 6 days a week.

Tastsuki would give the little ones some affection before she left each time, but she was never sad to only see them once a week. She was always happy leaving them, knowing that their fathers would take great care of them. She wanted to get them something that Ichigo and Toshiro hadn't though to get, a double seated stroller. Toshiro did all of the shopping when it came to the strollers, the cribs and the clothes, as Ichigo was clueless about that part. Tatsuki came by the next week asking Ichigo to help her get something out of her car, as it was wedged into the trunk. How she got it in there in the first place no one could figure out.

After Tatsuki headed home, Ichigo and Toshiro put Kuroyuki and Geisha down for a nap, and then started cuddling on the couch. They rarely got any time for just the two of them since the twins arrived, but they were still happy. Their happy cuddling was soon interrupted by the phone ringing, just loud enough to be heard, not loud enough to wake the kids. Rukia and her fiance Renji were calling seeing if they could come by some time to meet the little ones. Ichigo said that they would be asleep for an hour or so, but after that, they were free to come by.

After that hour, they got the little ones up, and changed. Not long after that, Rukia and Renji arrived, bringing a couple hand made stuffed animals that Rukia had made for the children. A little stuffed lion for Kuroyuki, which Rukia had named Kon, and a little stuffed bird for Geisha which was named Ririn. Rukia had sewn name tags on them, for when the babies get older, they don't forget the names of their stuffed animals.

Renji walked in a little later than Rukia because he was getting their son out of the car. Ichigo and Toshiro were surprised to see Renji carrying a baby with him. Renji said his name was Nova. Nova was about a week younger than the twins, and the three little ones were sitting on the rather large baby blanket together, while the adults were conversing about them.

Rukia and Renji had eventually went home, while Ichigo and Toshiro put the babies into their pajamas, and fed them for the last time before bed. Neither child put up a fuss about going to bed, because they were tired from having the Abarais over.


End file.
